Lumine
Lumine is one of the only characters of LUMINE, a young and clumsy but good-intentioned werewolf boy. For his own safety, he claims to be a weredog. But he's actually a werewolf. The daddy of the daddies. Kody’s better though, just change the name to Kody, it doesn’t matter. Just Kody. Appearance Lumine is of average height for a boy of his age, but looks short compared to the adults in the series. He has white hair, white ears, a white tail, and pale skin. As he has sectoral heterochromia, his right eye is blue and his left eye is half-blue half-yellow. He also has the ability to become a werewolf, while it looks like an enlarged form of a weredog. Lumine-1-1.png|Lumine after being fired Lumine and Elijah-11.png Lumine-11-4.png Lumine-11-3.png Lumine-11-2.png Lumine-11-1.png Lumine-10-6.png Lumine-10-4.png Lumine-10-5.png Lumine-10-3.png Lumine-10-2.png Lumine-10-1.png Lumine and Kody-10.png Lumine-9-2.png Lumine-9-1.png Lumine and Kody-8-2.png Lumine and Kody-8-1.png Lumine Judo Flip 7.png Lumine and Mint Boy 7.png Lumine and Kody taking the bus.png Lumine and Kody at the bus stop.png Lumine and Kody 7.png Kody and Lumine Chibis.png Lumine-3-3.png Lumine kicking Silver.png Lumine and Kody in the Market.png Lumine-1-2.png Lumine-1-3.png Lumine drinking the potion.png Kody with Unconscious Lumine.png Ice screenshot 20171126-181023.png Wolf form.jpeg Personality At first, Lumine appears to be weak, mild, and prone to mistakes: He has once gotten himself and Kody lost on the way to a well-known location in a city he has lived in for several months and even slept through an attack on Hageman's headquarters. Despite these shortcomings however, Lumine is loyal and faithful to his employers and possesses a strong sense of justice, as shown by how he stopped the pickpocketer, fought against the weredog robbers, and even attempted to protect Kody before becoming the latter's bodyguard.He tries very hard to do this, but Kody doesn’t want Lumine to tell his father that he’s being bullied, which makes this harder. Otherwise, Lumine‘s just a big ‘Ray Of Sunshine’. History Lumine was born in Terranevo, where he was raised by adoptive parents.Episode 5 Sometime before the story began, he started working for Edward Hageman. After being fired and kicked on the streets, he then met Aiden and Kody. After being saved, he continued to work for Kody as his bodyguard. At the end of season 0, a strange orange weredog is seen looking at Lumine. She says 'Found you', implying she knows him. This mystery weredog has been implied to be a servant of Lumines' biological parents at the end of Episode 41. Plot Lumine's job with Hageman did not last long however as two months after he was hired, Lumine found himself fired and on the streets. With no place to stay, Lumine was forced to sleep outside, but was awakened by a lost Kody. Lumine attempted to lead Kody to the train station, but only succeeded in getting himself and Kody lost. Even worse, the two boys found themselves cornered by a pick-pocketer who would lead them to the train station if they give him money. Despite neither boy having any money, the pickpocketer attempted to steal Lumine's backpack, but Lumine instinctively retaliates. Cornered by both an angry pickpocketer and his two weredogs, Lumine had no choice but to transform...Episode 1 ...and turn into a tiny puppy. The situation became worse when the pickpocketer recognized that Lumine was the puppy that took a stolen wallet from his clutches and returned it to its rightful owner.Episode 2 He brutally kicked Lumine and was about to do worse when Aiden intervened, saving him and Kody. After that incident, Aiden allows Lumine to have a home and gives him a job, he also makes him Kody’s bodyguard. Later on, Aiden must now seemingly need to kill Lumine. Powers and Abilities Lumine is a werewolf, giving him as many superhuman abilities as regular weredogs, as well as several extra ones. Werewolf Transformation: As a werewolf, Lumine can transform into huge canine with enhanced agility and strength. Unlike other weredogs, he has not mastered this transformation and in older episodes turns into a tiny puppy instead of a gigantic wolf much bigger than a human. As of Episode 26, he transforms into a full-size wolf after Kody calls out to him, breaking the (possibly symbolic) chains that sealed his werewolf form. As of Episode 31, he is shown to be capable of transforming into both his werepup and full-grown werewolf forms at will. However, he can accidentally shape-shift in his sleep, which ultimately caused Kody to bite him when he couldn't breathe. Spirit sight:Lumine is capable of seeing spirits to some extent, such as Kody's cursed cat.It is stated that only witches are able to see spirits, however Lumine may be able to see them as he is a werewolf. Relationships Aiden Aiden is Lumine's employer and is considerate, kind, and helpful towards him. Also he married a newspaper and made Kody. (he is also LUMINE’S father, not Kody’s). Calla This brat was trying to be helpful but 5+ years of bullying cannot be forgiven. She bullied Kody and Lumine hates her guts. She unfortunately died from an overdose of bratness. Not that it mattered anyways because she was a mean piece of crap. Edward Hageman Not Lumine’s father, he’s too much of a jerk. Elijah Elijah sadly died on day zero due to brain tumors. Lumine hated his guts either way. Elijah was a rude beanbag way. He wasn’t even born when he died, that’s how terrible he is. Kody The hottest boy alive. Lumine’s boyfriend, obviously, look at the chapter! Kody is a badass witch that can’t even do magic but he’s emo so it makes up. Kody is amazing, praise and worship Kody, just Kody. Robbers lazy rude nail. Silver who? Sherry Thats a lie? They don’t get along you turds. Strange Weredog wolf that might kill Aiden (Lumine’s father.). Person with Long White Hair GO AWAY, STOP MAKING DRAMA IN A DRAMA PLS UWU Trivia * Lumine's name comes from the Finnish word Luminen, which means snow. * Lumine is adopted.Episode 8 * Lumine has a "funny accent", according to Elena. * Lumine plays harvesting games and monster catching games. * Lumine was born with sectoral heterochromia, though, no one knows which side of his parents he got it from. * Lumine seems to be interested in School and on how it works. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Weredogs Category:Male Category:Teenagers Poor navigation skills, buts working very hard to do better